Promesa Silenciosa
by DraculaN666
Summary: En dolor de una muerte que uno no comete, una conciensia tranquila que aun carga la muerte de inocentes, ingnorando el rechazo ajeno, temiendo el rechazo del amado, encerrado, careciendo de libertad, con iluciones rotas y sin sueños...SasuNaru oneshot


**Dracula:** _;-; perdón tuve que reeditarlo por que al subirlo me corto varias partes ;-; tal vez ni lo noten bien pero, snif, lo siento, aparte de que mi ortografía es horrible perdón enserio... bueno T-T aquí va de nuevo, y se me olvido recalcar antes... este fic va dedicado a mi hija Dani-Chan, te amo hija mía ;-;... bien ahora si..._

**Disclaimers:** _bien... ;-; la cosa es simple, yo no tengo imaginación (como notaran en el fic) no se dibujar, no soy hombre u-úU, y no soy japonesa, soy una mexicana a la cual le urge un psicólogo después de esto, así que por lógica simple se deduce que Naruto y sus personajes no son míos... ;-; la vida es injusta, Kishimoto-sensei mi padre perdido es su creador xDU... pero aun peleo por ellos y ¡estoy ganando! TxT... Cuando eso sea posible matare en la vida real a Sakura :)..._

**Advertencia:**_ intentos suicidas, bueno solo indirecta, muerte de un personaje x), mucho drama, tristeza, melancolía, y lagrimas de esta escritora frustrada con su primer lemon ;-;... Sakura Fan's ALEJAOS, homofobicos ¡largo! coño ÒoÓ no me hago responsable de traumar en este fic... uúU disfruten_

**_PD: De nuevo lo reedite, ahora -casi- sin faltas de ortografía :)_**

* * *

Era tonto y más que nada degradante, pensar en miles de posibilidades, en muchas cosas que hubieran sucedido pero entre todas que pensé jamás contemple si quiera esa, era una misión, fácil, estúpida, sin ninguna razón congruente ni dificultad alguna, pero ¿qué había pasado?

Un error de cálculos y culmino con la vida de uno de los del equipo. Y que decir si hubiera sido una muerte rápida e indolora, pero a cambio de eso solo fue lenta, torturota, rodeada de inigualable agonía.

Podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer, de una manera casi real, casi tangible, de una forma mortalmente dolorosa, pues se siente más el dolor cuando uno lo tiene que sufrir solo, cuando a nadie parase importarle en lo más mínimo que sufres.

No son capases de diferenciar la realidad de la mentira y se tragan las palabras como cualquier otra verdad existente.

Pero aun así, aunque se quiera ignorar lo inevitable, la verdad llega tajantemente, rompiendo la barrera entre la fantasía y la realidad y es más dolorosa la caída; porque no hay un punto de apoyo que ayude, que aliente que a pesar de estar ya en el fondo del poso, que con unas palabras te diga que aun se puede seguir adelante.

Pero no, eso no existe para mí. Solo puedo recordar las cosas, una y otra y otra vez, como una película barata, como un disco rayado que se rehúsa a parar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsunade nos había citado al equipo 7 esa tarde, pues teníamos una misión importante.

No hace menos de 4 meses Sasuke había regresado, matando a Orochimaru y perdiendo el rastro de su hermano. Sai regreso a Raíz y nos visitaba en algunas ocasiones. Ya podía expresar más sus emociones y sus sonrisas tienen un poco más de sinceridad. Sakura trabajaba en el hospital de Konoha, pues era una excelente medico Ninja.

Realmente todo aparentaba haber mejorado. Aunque mi relación con Sasuke era relativamente muy diferente.

Los tres éramos Jounnin, por lo tanto, nuestras misiones dejaron de ser niñadas como las de antes y esa, como muchas anteriores, no era la excepción.

Aunque pareciera fácil, sabíamos que había cosas en juego: escoltar a un señor feudal muy importante a la Aldea oculta de la ola, puesto que ya habían sido reportados varios atentados contra su vida, y en estos momentos era una persona sumamente importante como para perderla.

Así que sin más, nos encaminamos a la aldea los 3 (Kakashi estaba ocupado en otras misiones y no podía ir con nosotros).

Todo estaba bastante tranquilo, no había señal de algún enemigo y estábamos cerca de nuestro destino, permitiéndonos el tiempo suficiente a cada uno para divagar en nuestras cosas.

¿Cómo cuales se preguntan? No lo sé, algo así como que, desde que cierto Uchiha regreso a la aldea, las cosas son un tanto incomodas.

Justo como muchas personas me decían, Sakura solo me veía como un pañuelo de lágrimas por la perdida de su amor, que después de un tiempo desecharía. Y dicho y hecho, ahora solo tenia ojos para Sasuke, y no me preocuparía ni lo haría notar si no fuera por el hecho de que eso no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, digo años estando "enamorado" de Sakura, pensando que al regresar el Uchiha, ella vería algo más en mí que un amigo, para darme cuenta que mi mente comenzaba a alejarla más y más de mi vida. No me afectaba en lo más mínimo su cercanía, ya no la veía con aquel brillo de "amor" con la cual solía contemplarla. Pero ese no es el punto, la cosa es, que todos esos sentimientos habían pasado de improvisto hasta cierto azabache de mirada fría y porte arrogante.

Creo que eso ya es para preocuparse…

Supongo que no fui el único que se quedo pensando en sus cosas, porque en menos de lo que teníamos contemplado, o de lo que sentimos, llegamos al enorme portón que daba a la Aldea de la Ola, la cual, de hecho, estaba muy tranquila.

Pero fue bastante tarde cuando nos dimos cuenta, pues varios Ninja, de procedencia desconocida, nos rodearon rápidamente sin siquiera notarlo, Sakura, por ordenes de Sasuke, protegía al Feudal mientras, este y yo nos preparábamos para pelear contra la multitud de Ninja que llegaban.

— Naruto, no los pierdas de vista —grito Sasuke, para después abalanzarse contra los enemigos-

No hay que ser un genio para saber que se refería a Sakura y el feudal, cosa que me desconcertó, pues él, como bien se sabe, no es alguien que muestre preocupación por los demás. Pero como no era momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, hice caso a su orden.

La pelea se extendió más de la cuenta, los enemigos eran muchos y parecían llegar más, Sasuke asegura que no era un genjutsu y las ideas se estaban agotando.

Sakura parecía tener problemas, con eso de protegerse a sí misma y alguien más, no parecía irle muy bien. No quedaba otra opción y la ultima que paso mi mente, seria la más efectiva, pero la más complicada.

Las dudas, como era costumbre, me rodeaban sin control, hasta que una voz ronca y profunda, casi de ultratumba, retumbo en mis oídos, más allá de mi subconsciente, muy en el fondo, en mi interior…

— Mocoso… —era Kyuubi.— sabes lo que tienes que hacer, libérame y acabaremos rápidamente con todos estos insectos. –su voz casi burlona retumbaba con fuerza en toda mi cabeza.

— ¿Y que se supone que quieres a cambio? —Una risa estridente no se hizo esperar.

— Ya sabes, no me conviene que tú mueras, por el momento solo el salvar tu desgraciado trasero, y tal ves debilitarte un poco. —No lo veía, pero podía sentir la intensidad de sus ojos rojos posados en mí.

Realmente no sé si acepte, no sé si el tomo el control, pero las cosas fueron así.

Kyuubi saco 5 de las nueve colas, más de lo que mi conciencia podría soportar sobre mi cuerpo, pero fui capas de ver las escenas paso por paso desde el interior.

Cuerpos mutilados de los cientos de Ninja que nos atacaban. Debía ser muy importante ese feudal como para atacar tantos. La cara impasible de Sasuke, el cual sabía que si las cosas pasaban a mayores, era capaz de sellar nuevamente al zorro. Pero como dije antes, un fallo en los cálculos y un terrible descuido.

El zorro perdió el control ante sí mismo y atacaba a todo a su paso, sin importarle si fuera alguien inocente o culpable, justo hasta el punto de posarse frente a Sakura, la cual, sin más energía y protección, sucumbió ante las garras de Kyuubi.

Con paso rápido se situó frente a ella. De alguna manera quería retomar el control de mis actos, pero las cosas se complicaban a cada paso, con sus garras tomo su cuello y lo apretó al grado de casi dejar sin aire a la Haruno. Hundió su otra garra en su vientre y le rasgo todo a su paso, corto en varios lugares, para que el tan vital líquido fluyera por sus manos. Sus gritos de dolor pasaban por su garganta, lo cuales se confundían con los gritos, aullidos y gemidos, ahogados de las demás victimas, las cuales estaban regadas por todo el piso, dejando un fúnebre espectáculo, que solo la mente más retorcida disfrutaría. Destrozo sus órganos internos y arrebato de pedazos de carne su cuerpo. Lo que ahí yacía en el suelo, un día se le pudo llamar Haruno Sakura, y ahora no era más que un asqueroso recuerdo de órganos y pedazos de humanidad esparcidas en el suelo, confundiéndose con el putrefacto hedor de las demás victimas. Eso fue lo último que contemple, para despertar nuevamente en Konoha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¿Qué paso después? Yo mismo me lo pregunto.

Todo el pueblo quería mi cabeza, los padres de Sakura querían mi cabeza, se podría decir que mis amigos querían mi cabeza, pero Tsunade, como era de esperarse, se enfrentó a ellos por mí. Sin embargo, las sanciones fueron grandes.

Me sellaron por completo al Kyuubi, sin posibilidad de que pudiera utilizar nuevamente su poder, me prohibieron ser Ninja, lo cual indica, destrozaron mi sueño de ser Hokage. No puedo salir de la villa, la gente me ve con más repulsión, con más desprecio y aparte, para terminar de destrozar mi ya inexistente orgullo, soy custodiado por Sasuke Uchiha, el traidor de Konoha, y vaya que la vida es irónica, el traidor vigila al portador, una mezcla un tanto rara.

¿No han pensado en que el Uchiha en un intento de escape trate de persuadirme para que me largue con el y matar al idiota de su hermano?

Naah que va, el ahora es más confiable que yo, creo que yo mismo pondría mi seguridad en sus manos antes de ponerla en las mías propias. Eso es tan estúpido, tan degradante.

Lo que yo solía ser en algún momento, murió junto con Haruno Sakura,

¿Qué hasta me tenía que atormentar en sueños?

Mis amigos me ven con lastima, la gente con miedo, la Hokage y Jiraya con pena, y el Uchiha con su porte indomable de siempre, y yo ya no soy capaz de fingir una inexistente felicidad.

Sin posibilidad de ser Ninja, me encierro en la profundidad de la casa Uchiha, esperando que los fantasmas de los aquí muertos consuman mi patética alma o algo acabe con mi mísera existencia.

Solo salgo de noche, para que la gente no tema o me lastime, y lo que puedo tener de privacidad, que se dicta solo a ir al baño, ya que Sasuke se toma en serio su papel de guardaespaldas, solo me permite un tranquilo paseo por el bosque, con el detrás obviamente.

Cuantas cosas han cambiado.

Esa sonrisa que iluminaba tanto a la gente, que hacia sonreír sinceramente hasta a Sai, aquella euforia, gustos simples por cosas vanas como el ramen, gritos estridentes, palabrería y superioridad ante Sasuke, con el intento de la Amistad/rivalidad. Todo, absolutamente todo, murió el mismo día en que Haruno Sakura lo hizo, y no es ella lo que hizo especial el momento, sino el simple hecho de acabar con la vida de alguien. Pudo ser cualquiera y seria la excusa adecuada para que alguien tenga mi cabeza de recuerdo sobre la chimenea de su casa.

Y lo más gracioso del asunto aún no llega, y es que mi conciencia estaba limpia, porque es simple: yo no la mate. Pudo ser mi cuerpo, pudo ser mi demonio, porque en serio, mi demonio puede irse mucho al demonio, pero aun así fue el y no yo el que lo hizo. Pero ¿A quién mierda le va venir importando lo que el contenedor tenga que decir al respecto?

Bien ahora solo tengo que vivir encerrado eternamente en la mansión Uchiha a ver que día me digno a morir. Que ironía un demonio encerrado en mí y yo encerrado en la casa de los demonios. Sí, y dicen que la vida no puede ser peor.

Cuando Sasuke sale en alguna misión, por "seguridad" me encierra en una habitación de su casa, la cual sella con su chakra, dejándome a mí dentro, con un baño de conjunto a la habitación, suficiente comida, la cual toco solo por necesidad, y la monótona oración de "volveré pronto".

Lo curioso es que así es, siempre llega antes de lo previsto, no sé si por miedo a que me escape, o si tiene una pizca de humanidad en su cuerpo y se siente mal de ser el culpable de mi nueva claustrofobia. El caso es que siempre llega antes del tiempo que Tsunade dice, termina las misiones con rapidez y éxito. Ya no sé si siento envidia por él. Bueno realmente ya no sé si siento algo.

Más de medio año ha pasado, más de medio año encerrado, más de medio año en el que no he sonreído, no he visto a nadie, más que a Sasuke, el cual es inevitable no ver, a Kakashi que viene junto a Iruka, el cual se preocupa por mí. Hinata venia de vez en cuando, pero le traía problemas con Neji, así que le dije que ya no lo hiciera. Gaara vino desde Suna y trato de llevarme para allá, pero Sasuke dijo que no.

Esa fue la fascinante historia de cómo termine en la casa Uchiha, Ya que Sasuke se negó de mi traslado a Suna, Tsunade decidió que me quedaría con él. Y es así, como desde hace más de medio año que no abro la boca más de lo que se necesita.

Y esta es la rutina de siempre, cuando Sasuke se va y me quedo encerrado, es cuando me pongo a recordar el porqué de mi encierro, justo como ahora, espero el regreso de Sasuke, aunque no sé si quiero salir de la habitación, no sirve realmente de mucho cuando tu espacio se limita a una casa en la cual el paso a muchas áreas está prohibido, y tu poco espacio personal se limita a un metro ya que Sasuke-todo-el-tiempo-te-sigo-Uchiha, no me deja en paz. Siento que me hostiga. Los momentos en que se va, disfruto como nunca de una soledad que no siento desde hace tiempo. Pero solo en lo físico, porque en sí, siempre he estado solo.

Yo soy solo una misión más que él desechara cuando Tsunade lo crea conveniente.

Maldito el momento en que lo traje de vuelta.

Escucho el ruido de la puerta principal y la tan característica lentitud de sus pasos al dirigirse hasta acá. Una calma tan desesperante que me dan ganas de gritarle que mueva sus pies y me saque, pero a la vez, quisiera decirle que se aleje, que me deje solo como todos los demás lo han hecho, que si soy una obligación, prefiero terminar en una cárcel, o que me ejecuten, como si importara.

Con movimientos pausados y elegantes, como es su estilo, retira todo el desastre que puso en mí "celda" y abre la puerta…

— Ya puedes salir… dobe. —Sí, con el no ha cambiado mucho, se puede decir que se siente mejor ahora que los dos somos odiados en Konoha.

—Llegas antes. —Como ya es costumbre.

—Otra misión sin sentido. —Recorremos el angosto pasillo que conecta mi jaula, con el resto de la casa.

—Mmm… —la misma charla que siempre, que muere cuando ya no continuo.

Llegamos a lo que es la sala, un lugar oscuro ya que Sasuke no le gusta correr las cortinas, dice que el sol es molesto. Vivir años bajo tierra con Orochimaru le afectó. Pero mis ojos y los de él ya están acostumbrados a la oscuridad, al frió, a la soledad. Puede decirse que por más que odie estar con el en estos momentos y que para él sea una molestia cuidarme, somos los que más nos complementamos, los que mejor nos entendemos.

Son temas que nunca hemos tocado y dudo mucho que un día lo hagamos. Pero él puede sentirlo, justo como yo lo hago. Esa soledad, ese gran abismo de oscuridad que nos une y a la vez nos separa. El aun quiere venganza, tal vez ya no por los motivos de antes, si no más bien por pura obligación o porque anhela libertad, liberarse de unas cadenas que lo atan a su pasado. Yo anhelo también un poco de libertad, liberarme de mi pasado, desligarme de todo lo que no he cometido, sacudirme los insultos y lavarme el odio mal justificado en mi contra, quitar el peso de mi propio pasado y de un destino, el cual no tuve opción de escoger. Quitarme esta soledad y esas miradas de miedo y lastima.

Justo como a él lo ven con miedo, por ser el traidor, con lastima por ser el sobreviviente, a mí me ven con miedo por mi demonio, con lastima por mi destino, y los dos compartimos las miradas de angustia, porque nadie sabe de lo que somos capases de hacer o de lo que algún día llegaremos a hacer.

Me arrincono en una orilla del enorme sofá, mis piernas flexionadas de modo que mi rostro casi toca mis rodillas, y mis manos entrelazadas en mis muslos, como una posición fetal sentada. Sasuke se sienta al otro extremo, un poco más despreocupado. Enciende el televisor, cambiando, cambiando y cambiando los canales, ya que no hay "nada" interesante en él. Excusas… fascinantes y eternas excusas.

Me levanto con dirección a la cocina, mi estomago reclama las horas de hambre atrasada, pero justo al momento que paso frente a Sasuke, este toma bruscamente de mi muñeca y la examina con detenimiento, yo solo volteo mi rostro, y espero mi regaño…

— ¿Otra vez? —Pregunta con un tono de voz grave, que denota su enfado.

— No paso nada, a pesar de estar sellado, el zorro se rehúsa a dejarme morir. —Le arrebato mi muñeca y contemplo las ya invisibles marcas, de un intento de arrebato de vida inútil.

—Con eso no solucionaras nada. —Me dice mientras aun mis pies me llevan a la cocina por inercia.

—Uhm… —Como siempre, soy incapaz de responder.

Tomo unas bolas de arroz y un té que estaban olvidados en el refrigerador, comiéndolos con suma paciencia mientras observo por la ventana de la cocina el fúnebre bosque que esta justo enfrente de esta. Un lugar oscuro, frió y olvidado, justo como nosotros dos, olvidados de todo y todos, olvidados como míseros objetos en un rincón de una casa vieja y abandonada.

Termino de comer, pero aun observo la ventana, veo el cielo gris. Lloverá y no parara en mucho tiempo, la desgracia se desatara y todos nos condenaremos a una muerte segura.

Mis ojos, en los cuales la gente juraba el cielo se reflejaba, han perdido el brillo. Ahora solo son dos esferas azules y opacas, que carecen de un sentimiento, justo como los pozos negros de Sasuke. Solamente ahora es cuando noto, cuan parecidos nos hemos vuelto los dos.

Tan iguales ahora, cuando en un pasado no tan lejano, éramos tan diferentes, terminamos encerrados en nuestro propio mundo de dolor, en nuestra propia desesperación, ahogándonos con palabras que deseamos sacar, y nadando en las lágrimas que queremos derramar.

Pero como hoy, como ayer, como mañana, nos limitamos a callar y encerrar nuestro dolor en lo profundo de nuestro corazón. Justo como aquel día, en el que las entrañas de Haruno Sakura acariciaron mis manos, pienso en toda la emoción desbordante que Sasuke puede causar en mí, un deseo loco y enfermizo, que anhela un contacto más profundo, deseando que me corte y sus manos acaricien la llaga incrustando su frialdad en mi dolor. Deseando que comparta mis noches de agonía, abrazándome, haciéndome sufrir más, para que los dos recordemos la soledad.

Pero como hoy, como el ayer y como el mañana, solo me limitaré a callar, y esperar, que en algún momento de esta cruel existencia, pueda descansar.

— ¿Qué tanto miras en la ventana? —Irrumpe mis pensamientos con su voz inexpresiva.

—Solo… pienso. —Mi mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente del cielo gris, que comienza a soltar sus gotas de fría lluvia.

— ¿Y en que? —Sí, solo él es así conmigo, solo así soy yo con él, él me interroga, yo le contesto, y compartimos el dolor.

— Que llega un momento en la vida de las personas en que ya no vive, si no existen. Que solo están por estar, respiran por hacerlo, que no tienen nada por lo que despertar en un mañana… ¿crees que hemos tocado ese punto? —Mas que mi opinión propia, deseo saber, que piensa él, cual es su razón de ser.

— Probablemente. —Susurra cansino, tal ves le enfade la conversación.

— ¿Qué crees que ella piense? —Suelto sin pensar.

— ¿Ella? —Me mira con incredulidad.— Sueles evitar ese tema, ¿a qué viene ahora? -Puedo notar la molestia en su voz.

— No lo sé. Quisiera saber si nos encontraríamos en el mismo punto si eso no hubiera ocurrido. —Tal vez todo pudiera ser diferente si muchas cosas no hubieran sucedido.

—Lo que ocurrió fue algo inevitable, que ya paso. —Se acerca a mí, y me susurra al oído.— ¿acaso quieres olvidar? ¿Irte y ver si algo más por lo que seguir? —Su boca pegada a mí oído, sintiendo su cálido aliento, torturando mi cordura sin piedad.

— Tu… ¿Tienes algo por lo cual seguir? —Mi voz sale como un susurro, con una pausa, como aliento que se lleva el viento.

—Tal vez. —Me abraza de la cintura juntando más nuestros cuerpos.— Aun tengo que vigilarte, aun tengo que estar contigo, aun tengo que sufrir la soledad junto a ti eternamente. Para eso me querías de vuelta ¿no? —Su boca se posa en mi cuello, el cual mordisquea, lame, besa y acaricia.— Más de medio año, Naruto. Todo ese tiempo te atormentas por sucesos sin razón, no ocupas nada más, esa gente que te mira con odio, la que te mira con pena, la que te ve con lastima y la que desea tu muerte. Ni tú, ni yo ocupamos nada más, Naruto. Solo me ocupas a tu lado como yo te necesito a mi lado. —Gira mi cuerpo quedando cara a cara.

En ese momento, como en muchos otros, no sé que decir, porque, como siempre, él tiene razón. No ocupo nada más, no necesito de nadie más, como ellos no necesitan más de mí.

Ahora estoy solo, con Sasuke, los dos estamos solos. Olvidados en nuestro rincón, apartándonos de la gente, olvidándonos de vivir y dedicándonos a existir como a nosotros nos gusta, de una manera libre y sin miradas. No más de ellas, no más lastima, no más miedo y sin más angustia, sin representar una terrible amenaza para un grupo de personas egoístas, que solo se limitan a compartir su propio dolor, sin saber lo que es vivir compartiendo tu existencia con alguien más.

No, nosotros no ocupamos nada más que a nosotros mismos, porque ambos nos complementamos, ambos llenamos nuestros propios vacíos, y si una mascara de indiferencia es la manera de demostrárselo a los demás, así será. Yo solo necesito ser real para él, como él lo es para mí, que solo pueda decir que me necesita a mí, y que los dos nos podamos hundir en nuestro propio abismo de dolor y frialdad, olvidando los fantasmas de gente muerta, los de la familia, los amigos, y las personas que se olvidaran con el tiempo.

Porque nosotros dos, seremos eternos el uno para el otro, porque si uno se va, el otro tiene que seguirle, con una sed enfermiza, que solo los labios del contrario puedan saciar; con un dolor extremo, que solo las carisias del otro pueda calmar; con una tristeza profunda, que solo la compañía del otro pueda apagar, y que en los momentos de silencios, imaginemos que estamos juntos, para poder motivarnos a seguir.

Porque el dolor no se ira, nunca lo hará, al igual que nosotros, que nos quedaremos eternamente, el uno para el otro.

— Olvida. —Volvió a susurrar.— Olvídala a ella, olvida su nombre, no recuerdes que ella existió, tu nunca mataste a nadie, eres demasiado inocente, por algo como ella no te dejes envenenar. —Sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos y su aliento helado, que chocaba sin control contra mi.— Quiero volver a ver el brillo en tus ojos, una sonrisa sincera a pesar del dolor, no dejes que alguien como ella se lleve algo tan valioso, porque no lo merece, no merece morir con algo tan especial, y au que solo sea conmigo, muéstrame con sinceridad, que aun queda algo por lo que tienes que vivir, Naruto. —Para que negar que con cada palabra que salio de sus labios, una nueva esperanza se encendía, y sus ojos sin expresión las mataban, solo el podía matar mis esperanzas justo en el momento en que nacen, y dejarme con un, tal vez lo cumpliré.

—Sasuke… —No se que más decir, las palabras se atoran en mi garganta, empeñadas en asfixiarme sin poder salir.— …ayúdame a olvidar. —Por fin logro terminar, y puedo sentir como libero algo grande que estaba en mí.

En un acto de desesperación, unió sus labios con los míos. Sabia a dolor, sabia a tristeza, sabia a agonía, sabia a soledad, tal vez a deseo, pero más que nada sabia a necesidad y un intento de amor mal reprimido.

Con un abrazo posesivo rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos. El beso que se limitaba a un contacto de bocas, se volvió profundo cuando su lengua delineó mis labios, como permiso para la intromisión, la cual concedí de inmediato, comenzando una extraña danza de lenguas, las cuales recorrían la cavidad del contrario en busca de un contacto más profundo.

Con mis brazos rodee su cuello y lo atraje más a mí, con una ansiedad por fundirnos en uno y abandonarnos al placer.

Sus frías manos se colaron debajo de mi playera, subiendo cada vez más, tocando todo a su paso, acariciando con desesperación y ternura entremezcladas. Apretando deliciosamente salvaje uno de mis pezones, mientras su otra mano descendía más debajo de mi cadera, por encima de mi muslo, masajeando con descaro.

Corte el beso para dar paso a innumerables gemidos que provoca su mano en mi entrepierna, la otra pellizcando uno de mis pezones y su lengua recorriendo todo mi cuello, humedeciéndolo con su caliente saliva.

Desocupo sus manos, con las cuales ahora me quita la playera para tener una vista más amplia de mí. Puedo ver en sus ojos un torbellino de lujuria y pasión, tan encendida y tan provocativa, como los lametazos que ahora me da por todo el pecho, mientras nos dirigimos sin apuro alguno hasta el sofá de la sala. Durante el trayecto me despoja y se deshace de nuestras ropas, mandándolas a algún lugar olvidado de la casa.

Puedo verlo mejor, todo su níveo cuerpo, esbelto y bien formado, con todo en su lugar, como todo en él, tan perfectamente insano, que es imposible imaginarme a mí en este momento debajo de él, siendo besado, explorado por sus manos, humedecido por sus besos y su lengua. Tanta perfección digna de un demonio, y solo para mí.

Nos tumbamos en el sofá, yo con Sasuke encima. Me muerde el cuello con tal fuerza que hace que una herida se abra, dando paso al vital líquido rojo, el cual succiona con fuerza, queriendo dejar marca, marcarme de él y para él.

Y comienza un nuevo descenso, lamiendo todo desde mi cuello hasta uno de mis pezones, el cual muerde y me provoca un espasmo de dolor placentero. Una de sus manos comienza a estimular mi muy necesitado miembro y la otra frente a mí dándome tres dedos, los cuales ensalivo de manera golosa, para hacerle saber, que puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos.

Abandona mi pezón y su boca sin advertencia alguna se introduce de mi sexo, haciendo un tortuoso movimiento, succionando, lamiendo y mordisqueando entero, sacándolo para lamerlo todo y volverlo a introducírselo completo, provocando que mi garganta suelte no gemidos, sino jadeos de éxtasis puro ante tal maravilla, provocando que mi semilla se riegue por toda su garganta.

Acerca los dedos, previamente ensalivados por mí, a su boca, como degustando mi propio sabor en él, dirigiéndolos a mi estrecha entrada la cual ruega ser profanada por él.

Sube a mi altura y me besa con fiereza, haciéndome probar mi propia esencia y causándome una nueva herida por donde brota sangre, la cual como anterior mente, bebe como vampiro sediento de vida y de una sola estocada introduce dos de los tres dedos, causando una punzada de dolor por toda mi columna, combinada con un placer tan masoquista que me insita a rogarle por el tercero, el cual no se hace esperar.

En círculos, de afuera hacia adentro, tocando puntos erógenos, de todas maneras movía sus dedos, ensanchando lo más posible mi virgen cavidad.

—Sa…Sasuke… hazlo de una vez. —Ruego entre jadeos, quiero sentir su ser muy dentro de mí, como si fuéramos uno solo.

Saco con un poco de brusquedad sus dedos, y acerco la punta de su miembro ya erecto. De una fuerte y precisa estocada lo introdujo todo.

Una corriente de éxtasis puro se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo. Era un dolor increíblemente placentero.

Sin esperar comenzó a introducirlo con fuertes estocadas, sin delicadeza, con mucha pasión y lujuria desbordante que se sentía en cada fuerte embestida. Entre besos y juegos de lenguas, nuestros gemidos se mezclaban con el sabor de un dolor lleno de éxtasis, que sube infinitamente al cielo del placer, adentro, afuera, tan rápido, al ritmo que trataba de llevar mientras masajeaba mi pobre miembro carente de atención ente tanto placer.

Con sus manos me tomo de la cintura y me puso boca abajo, levantando mi trasero lo suficiente para introducirse una vez más con fuerza, enterrándose en mí, en lo más profundo de mi alma, desgarrándome entre cada embestida que daba, gimiendo mi nombre, mientras yo solo le clamaba por más, con más fuerza, con más brusquedad, con un poco de dolor, para poder saborear un poco más el placer tan grande que me brindaba cada fuerte intromisión. Cada mordida por mi espalda que abría una nueva herida, por donde la sangre fluía, limpiando tantas penas que estaban en mi interior.

Una última embestida, una última masturbación a mi miembro, y los dos juntos llegamos al borde del cielo, donde se limitaba el cielo y el infierno dando paso a nuestros propios gemidos ahogados, yo derramándome entre su mano el sofá y mi pecho, y yo apretujando su miembro en mí, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, sintiendo su calidad esencia llenando cada una de mis vacías entrañas. Llenando un vació que estaba marcado en lo profundo de mi, llenando por fin ese hueco en mi interior.

Deje que mi cuerpo se rindiera al cansancio tumbándome boca abajo, con todo el peso de Sasuke sobre mí.

Los dos tenemos las respiraciones entrecortadas, rogando a algo que nos enseñara a respirar una vez más, y que las palpitaciones de nuestros corazones dejaran de amenazarnos con salirse en cualquier momento.

Un rato, solo un momento, en el cual parecía romperse todo lo construido en el último momento, caemos a la realidad de lo sucedido, y es hora de encarar lo que pasara después. Si algo significa, si solo será un vago recuerdo en nuestras mentes, o si se podrá repetir muchas veces más.

Tal vez son solo preocupaciones mías, pero una poderosa tensión se apodera del momento, abriendo paso a dudas injustificadas en un momento de confusión.

Sasuke se levante y sale de mí con fuerza, causándome un suspiro.

Se recuesta en el sofá con la vista clavada en el techo, y yo con algo de dificultad logro sentarme, sintiendo un molesto escozor en mi parte trasera, por donde resbala un hilo de sangre y semen combinados.

— ¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora? —Pregunta con su voz neutra como siempre, sin signo alguno de sentimiento.

—Ni idea. —Me encantaría decirle, que estar juntos siempre, pero sonaría ridículamente cursi y más por la situación que vivimos cada uno.

Nos ahogamos en un momento más de silencio, de inseguridad.

Pienso que ya no quiero irme de aquí, pero tampoco quiero estar así, lo único que más deseo es que el este a mi lado, sea en un jaula o en un bosque, ¿Qué importa realmente el lugar si el va a estar conmigo? el mismísimo infierno seria aceptable si el va conmigo.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, soy incapaz de decirla algo tan simple, que desde hace mucho tiempo siento, pero que hoy, por algún motivo desconoció, he podido enfrentar. Y tengo miedo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento miedo.

Miedo a que el se arrepienta y que quiera olvidar, que todo fuera producto de un impulso y quiera dejarlo pasar como algo más que sucedió y no se repetirá, y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por eso, porque me duele que el quiera eso, porque acepto el desprecio de los demás, pero jamás aceptaría el de el. Porque en ese momento, ya no tendría sentido existir.

Largos momentos de silencio, sumergidos en pensamientos sin sentido, hasta que el rompe la tensión, con sus movimientos elegantes característicos de el, me rodea con sus brazos y me atrae hasta el, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho, en un asfixiante abrazo.

— Quedémonos aquí Naruto, no necesitamos más. Encerrémonos en nuestro propio mundo, y no hay que salir nunca más a la realidad. —Susurro en mi oído, abrazándome con más fuerza y hundiendo su cara entre mis cabellos.— Saldría solo lo necesario, pero quiero estar aquí, contigo, no quiero ver a nadie más, no quiero que nadie más te vea. Tú solo me necesitas a mí, y yo solo necesito de ti. Entonces ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí juntos? ¿Para siempre? —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo de sentimiento en su voz, cortada por la desesperación de un afirmativo de mi parte esperando que mis deseos sean como los suyos.

— Claro… quedémonos aquí, juntos, por siempre. No se necesita nada más Sasuke, estaré donde vayas, porque te amo. —Abraza mi cuerpo al suyo y levante mi rostro para chocar con sus ojos negros como la noche, con ese brillo de alegría que nunca había mostrado, sus ojos eran la perfecta noche, oscuros con el brillo de las estrellas en el.

— Y yo a ti Naruto —Sello mis labios en un beso, más calmado que los anteriores, más significativo que los demás, el primero en su clases, pero no el único, porque hoy hubieron muchas primeras veces, pero no serán las ultimas.

No, esto aun no termina aquí. Es el comienzo de algo nuevo y el final de unas vidas tristes llenas de soledad, porque el y yo aun tenemos una eternidad para cumplir la promesa silenciosa, esa promesa de compañía eterna que no se necesita decir, ni recordar, porque los dos la cumpliremos, porque ya no estaremos solos. Solo estaremos el y yo, compañía necesaria y suficiente, porque el no ocupa a nadie más que a mi y yo no necesito a nadie más que el, porque nos amamos. Y viviremos en soledad mutua, en un eterno final, que solo esta por empezar, porque esto es una promesa silenciosa.

* * *

**Dracula:** _;-; Como ustedes apreciaran, el final fue un asco, porque se me fue la imaginación... pero espero igual les haya gustado (busco un psicólogo después de esto) el Lemon es un asco... por dios ;-; jamás en mi vida volveré a escribir uno TxT espero no sean duras conmigo, soy primeriza (eso sonó feo) Dark-nee-sama, ;-; help me... necesito clases lemonescas :/ mientras tanto espero les haya gustado (se va corriendo con Dark-nee-sama, llorando por el asco de lemon... para en seco y regresa con el publico lector) ejem... se me olvida... dejen reviews Ò.Ó... (Ahora si se va corriendo)_


End file.
